Coffee For Two
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: With James 'Bucky' Barnes back, he's bound to have some issues- issues that he can't get over on his own. So Fury enlists the help of a woman named Gywn 'Gear' Gia, who specializes in making people better. Of course that's not her official job, but she had a heck of a habit of doing it anyway. POST- WINTER SOLIDER


**Author Note: Oh boy. For those who read my DP fics, you might recognize Gear. In this case, she's being used as a Marvel OC (which Spawn of Nerdom does- she uses my OC a lot which is alright because she uses her well).  
~CWA**

**Title: **Coffee For Two  
**Summary: **With James 'Bucky' Barnes back, he's bound to have some issues- issues that he can't get over on his own. So Fury enlists the help of a woman named Gywn 'Gear' Gia, who specializes in making people better. Of course that's not her official job, but she had a heck of a habit of doing it anyway. POST- WINTER SOLIDER**  
Genre: **Romance/Humor  
**Rated: **T**  
Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Captain America (or Captain America: Winter Soldier or anything Marvel in general). I do own OC- Gywn 'Gear' Gia (Evan, and Lillian). I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom (who makes a very brief appearance cameo)._

**Coffee For Two:**

"Hey, bigshot," Gywn (Aka Gear) called as she entered the room, "What's this I hear about you needing my help? I thought your pride permitted you to do anything _but_ that?"

She smiled cheekily at Fury's one-eye glare. Gywn Gia- mostly known as her nickname Gear or under her alternative ego _Quam Tu_- stood there with a hand on her hip. Yellow-tinted goggles sat on top of her thick red hair. Fury remembered when the twenty-five year old was still a teen, so he vividly remembered that her red hair used to be a dark purple color- sadly, she hadn't matured too much since then. Like usual, she wore casual black clothing along with her odd accessories. Her odd accessories in question were two metallic items. One of the metallic items was a thick metal belt that hung loosely at her waist, an assortment of buttons and gadgets laid on it (most of the gadgets and weapons hidden in secret compartments). The other item was her thick large metallic armband that went from her elbow to wrist- functioning as a keypad and more for the computer like chip in her brain. At the end of it, her left hand was covered with a black glove that matched the black duster jacket she wore. Of course, her other hand held her morning coffee mug (a classic white mug).

Tony, as well as the others, looked at the newcomer in shock. When Fury said he was getting help, she was far from what they expected.

"I like her," Tony announced, "She's spunky."

Gear winked and clicked her tongue in approval, making Tony grin wildly. Bruce sighed. Natasha simply raised an eyebrow- the carefree nature of the woman in front of her didn't have her fooled. She ransacked her memory, but couldn't remember anything that mentioned someone with her appearance. Steve looked at Fury and then back at the woman. He turned back to Fury,

"Are you sure she can help?"

"Positive, after all this I'd thought you'd trust my judgment."

"That's Fury for ya, a tongue that can cut steel," Gear smiled, "But no one answered my question. Just what do you need me for?"

"Oh! I have a better question," Tony said as he stepped forward, "Who are you?"

"Really," Gear raised an eyebrow, "Fury doesn't talk about me? I'm hurt."

She put a hand over her heart. Fury just gritted his teeth,

"Don't make me regret asking you hear, _Quam_."

Gear made a face as she crinkled her nose and furrowed her brows.

"Hey, I told you- the name's Gear, even when it's a behind the scenes mission. I don't like being called that when it's not that type of business, ya know this Fury."

"Oh I know," Fury smirked.

_"Quam,"_ Tony muttered, "I heard that before…. "

No doubt, he was making plans to research the name later- as was Natasha and Clint. Gear took a seat on the couch, easily getting comfortable on Stark's couch.

"Nice pad, Stark, just needs better security and you'll be set to go."

"Oh no," Tony said, turning towards her, "You are not inferring that my security is bad?"

"I am," Gear answered honestly, as she typed away at some buttons on her armband, "Cause frankly, it's only a smidgen better than SHIELD's. Though props for JARVIS."

"Thank you, Madame," JARVIS's voice called through the speakers.

"Looks like you met your match, Stark," Natasha chimed in with a smirk- the others looking equally entertained, knowing that the playboy needed to be brought down a peg.

Gear just smiled as if nothing as wrong- as far she knew, there wasn't. Fury just stood there with a smirk on his face- he'd been waiting for someone to put Stark in his place and he knew that if anyone could do it, then it would be Gear.

"Now," Gear said, "since I just hacked into your systems- seriously Stark, never use the same password for your computers and your cameras- I assume this has something to do with the long-haired guy that's in one of the secluded rooms?"

* * *

For her first meeting, she actually dressed nice. She assumed that it would be best to not come across too strong- mostly because Steve convinced her not too and he told her to dress nice. If Captain Freakin' America asked you to dress nice- _you dressed nice._ Now, there was a number of things that she considered nice- but to her things had a level of nice. Lacy lingerie was _nice_ but it was a _'let's get laid'_ nice. A sexy black dress was nice, but it was a _'let's seduce someone'_ nice. Jeans were nice, but a comfortable nice. So there she found herself, her red hair pulled back into a ponytail in just normal jeans and a black t-shirt, along with her armband but not her belt (Steve convinced her that too much metal like that may be seen as a weapon) and her normal black glove on one hand that went halfway to her elbow. As usual, her other hand held her coffee.

When she entered the room, the previous Winter Solider looked at her long enough to process if she was considered a threat. She wasn't- though the armband was suspicious and therefore, he kept his guard up. So, even with his head down, he stared at her. Surprisingly, she wasn't threatened. She just smiled warmly.

"Hey," Steve greeted softly, "This is-"

"-Gear. I'm here to help," Gear interrupted as she stepped closer.

Well aware that his posture was similar to that of a cornered animal and/or predator, she was slow as she walked towards him- measuring his reactions. James just watched her as she motioned towards the seat next to him,

"May I?"

He slowly nodded and she took a seat, easily warming up to him. Steve watched a bit surprised, knowing that James didn't warm up to anyone that easily (it took him weeks to let Steve sit by him). James just watched Gear, his posture changing from a predator to a curious animal as he realized that unlike everyone else, she didn't even glance at his arm nor make a face at his rugged appearance (or his smell as he had not showered in weeks). She just smiled at him as if he was an old friend- maybe he was, but he didn't remember. She didn't look familiar, but she did strike some chord within him- a _good_ chord.

She looked away briefly towards Captain America,

"I think we're fine, Cap," she gave a mock two-finger salute, "Unless he wants you to stay that is."

James looked to Steve and gave a brief nod. Steve looked between the two of them before nodding back and finally, taking his leave to go watch them from the cameras like the others- after all, James was still unstable and dangerous hence why the room he was in was secured tightly, but comfortable.

"You know," Gear said, "I gave a name, but you didn't say yours… Do you have a name?"

James tensed slightly, wondering what game she was playing at. The assassin inside of him told him to be on guard- to not be fooled by a pretty face. The old him practically catcalled the second she had walked through the door.

"People….call me Bucky," James finally said slowly, not trusting her with his real name.

"Bucky," Gear chimed, "Sounds a bit more like a nickname, but that's alright. I prefer my nickname too."

She smiled and James looked at her, slightly confused.

"Why Gear?"

"I may be here to help you, but we did just first meet. I think some questions can be answered another time."

Without another word, she walked into the kitchen that was provided in his room. When she came back, she was holding a tray of some ham sandwiches and apple juice. She sipped at one of the apple juices and motioned for him to help himself. His stomach growled at him- he hadn't eaten in days. Hesitantly, he reached for a sandwich.

From in the viewing room with all the security screens, Tony was still muttering about his tech being superior, while the others watched.

"I think you picked the right person," Steve finally said, "…She seems to get along with him well- I've been trying to get him to eat but it never worked."

"Maybe you just lacked some feminine charm," Tony said, not missing the chance to poke fun at the Captain.

* * *

In two weeks, James felt a bit more at ease with Gear. She was charming, funny, bold, and most of all, she was easy-going. It still amazed him that she never even spared a glance at his arm- it was as if she didn't see it. Today's session, however, was less than pleasant.

"Buck," Gear said, "I'm required to ask…. Do you remember anything? Forget everything you've been told- do you actually _remember_ something, anything?"

James looked down at his hands in thought- he didn't mind the nickname she gave him of his own nickname ('Buck' instead of Bucky). He felt comfortable with Gear, that was true, but was he comfortable enough to tell her what he had remembered? Seeing how hesitant he was, Gear put her hands on top of his. It caused a small spark of emotion to shoot up through him- it was then he realized that he saw Gear as more than just his therapeutic friend.

"Tell ya what, Buck, why don't we do an exchange?"

James looked up curiously as she continued with a smile,

"For everything you tell me, I'll tell you something about me of equal value. So if you remember something about…your best friend…then I'll tell you about mine. Sound fair?"

James nodded slowly.

"Okay…. I remember….I remember the fair… I had two girls on my arms- I was laughing, I think… But I didn't go home with either of the dames… I felt too bad about it, but I can't remember why. I ended up going to the bar and I got drunk…"

"That's something," Gear encouraged, "And that's better than nothing… Now let's see, a story of equal value… Well, I'm not sure if it's of equal value, but there was one time I went to the fair with my partner at the time- I was maybe sixteen… I broke it off and I remember getting so upset that I tried to sneak into a bar, but I was distraught from the breakup that I handed the bouncer my high school ID by accident…"

Gear laughed and James looked at her amused. She calmed down enough to look at him again as he continued.

"I remember my name…. James Barnes… And I remember my best friend. I remember Steve Rodgers- back when he was… He was small, weak… I protected him… He… I guess he's returning the favor now, huh?"

Gear smiled warmly,

"I can't really say my name 'cause I hate it…. But as for best friends- I have one. Her name's Jasmine, but everyone calls her Jazz. She's not into all this."

Gear motioned to everything around them,

"She's not super smart, super strong, she's not with SHIELD or anyone… She's a normal girl. Knew her since we were six actually."

"That's a pretty strong friendship," James said with a small smile.

"Yeah, and yours is too," Gear said warmly, "Do you remember anything else?"

"About my normal life….about James Barnes…no…"

Gear stood up and patted his hands,

"That's okay…It'll all come in time… "

* * *

"Hey," Tony called out, "Before you go in- I think we should talk."

Gear stopped in the middle of the hallway to turn towards him. She looked at him curiously,

"Is this about hacking into your system? I told you to get better security."

"No," Tony scowled and then smirked, "This is about a job opportunity."

"I have a job."

"Oh yeah, how could I forgot about _Quam Tu?"_

Instead of being intimidated, Gear looked amused. She crossed her arms.

"So you figured it out then?"

"That you must be the elusive _Quam Tu_ yeah. Took a lot of digging, mind you, and I never found a single thing about you personally being _Quam Tu_. Just a bunch of research on the name…."

Gear was_ Quam Tu_. _Quam Tu_ was a hacker and inventor, said to be the best in the world (a statement that Gear proudly stood by). Not much was known about _Quam Tu_ because if you looked 'him' up, then 'he' would know. 'He' contacted you- most people said that their screen would go black before the name _Quam Tu_ would appear. Then words would follow- it was 'him' talking to them through electronics. No one knew 'his' face. They did know that 'he' was the best. 'He' hacked into several governments, sold information (as long as it wasn't going into the wrong hands), sold blueprints, sold inventions (aside from 'his' personal favorites). So little was known, aside from the fact that 'he' was said to have a metal hand. They didn't even know 'his' gender.

"So what do you want," Gear asked.

"I'm curious how a _criminal_ got on SHIELD's good side."

"Not a criminal, I'm just looking out for number one," Gear chimed, "'Sides I still do what's right."

"Through what's wrong," Tony added, "Hey, like I'm one to really complain. I've broke plenty of laws hacking. But selling information- not my style…. So _Quammy_- how did Fury rope you into all this?"

Gear ran a hand through her hair. She figured she might as well tell someone. Ten to one Tony was going to tell the others anyway.

"Well, Fury and I go way back- he knew me when I was a kid, before I was _Quam Tu_. He… Well, he looked over me- like some twisted uncle. Almost adopted me, if you can believe it. Anyway, the thing was- we have a deal. I can do whatever I please- Fury trusts me enough. _If_ I answer when I'm called in to help. Granted, I only give help to Fury and a few other trusted agents. I never trusted SHIELD fully. Looks like I was right too with all the HYDRA mess. I'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone, but I know you will probably tell the other Avengers. Considering that there are people trying to kill me- both as Gear and as _Quam Tu_, seriously don't spill the beans unless ya want something bad to happen to your precious suit. That's a threat Stark and trust me, I can live up to it. I ain't just all talk."

Gear shrugged,

"Now if you don't mind- I have a friend to talk to."

_Friend,_ she thought, _yeah… just a friend…_

* * *

One full month went by. Changes were already seen by Steve- Bucky was almost back to his old self aside from a few minor things like impulses or instincts. Steve couldn't be happier, but he couldn't help but notice that Bucky's change was all due to Gear. For that, he was grateful towards the woman.

Gear came by everyday. James knew her by no other name, but he knew that he looked forward to her visit everyday. His more dangerous side scolded him for breaking down his walls ever so slightly around the female. Yet, he was comfortable. Gear was more at ease with him than anyone- even Steve, his proclaimed best friend. Yet, she still had some type of guard up. She was still perfectly able of protecting herself if necessary, yet James realized that he didn't want her to protect herself. He wanted to protect her from the world- as to why, he was still figuring that part out.

She got him to eat, bathe, and keep up hygiene within the first three days of their sessions. Now, she was on to education- a thing, that he realized, she knew a _lot_ about.

"… But I really I shouldn't bore you with details of how technology advanced."

Gear laughed as she said that- her laughter was a slightly higher pitch than her voice, he realized. It was like music to his ears and he quickly found that within a month, he hadn't heard her fully laugh (chuckle, but ever _laugh)._ He liked it. He also found that he liked the way her eyes were shining with a passion as she took out several pieces of technology.

"I know you probably know more than Steve," Gear explained and James looked down, "but there's still a lot you really don't know."

"I know plenty," James chimed.

"Name three hit songs- no, name_ one._"

When he didn't answer, Gear just smirked as if to say _'I told you so.'_

"So today's lesson is _music."_

She gave him a small rectangle and he frowned as he looked it over. She chuckled.

"It's an MP3 player, Buck. It plays music- 'course if you don't want to learn about music then we can move onto movies."

"I want to learn about you," James nearly whispered- she didn't catch it.

"What was that?"

She titled her head innocently and he shook his head.

"Music…is fine… what's first? How do I… work this… _MP3?"_

"Here," Gear said as she leaned over his shoulder as she was standing behind the couch.

It took everything he had to not look down her shirt. He kept his attention on her fingers instead- her log elegant hands with perfectly trimmed nails with no hint of any nail polish. She put some earbuds in his ears and pressed the play button. _Under the Apple Tree_ began to play and he smiled slightly.

Gear was still leaned over him and he heard her humming with the song slightly as she removed herself from his shoulder. He found that he missed the feeling of her weight on his shoulder- missed her being that close to him.

* * *

"Are you sure," James asked, "Am I…well enough for this?"

Gear smiled and put a hand on his metal shoulder with her gloved hand,

"You are stable enough. We don't have to do this if you think you're not ready. I just thought after being in this place for so long you might want to see the rest of the tower at least. Maybe even a sparring session…"

Gear mused to herself as James looked at her a bit shocked,

"You fight?"

"I ain't just for show, Buck," she winked, "Yeah, I do what I have to do to protect myself from… people… but yeah, I fight."

James tensed. _People, she said people as if she knew exactly who she had to protect herself from. Who is after her? Who is trying to hurt her?_ Both sides of him were agreeing with one thing- to protect Gear from whomever meant her harm. Though he briefly wondered if she wasn't wearing that glove if she would wince about his arm. Gear was still staring into his eyes- her eyes showing just understanding and trust. Her eyes… How could he say no?

He let her guide him out of the doors, motioning for him to be quiet.

"It's the third door on the left, down the hall- it's a sparring room. We have to be quiet to not get caught. Steve might toss us back into the room and order us to stay."

_Us,_ James realized. She didn't say that he would be tossed into the room- she said _us_ which meant that if he went back to the room, she would go back with him. It was comforting. She said that it was on the third door on the left down the hall and they had to be quiet- James knew that if both of them made their way down the hall it would draw attention and noise. Without saying a word, in one swift motion, he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder and made a silent dash for the door.

He made it through the doors easily and quickly before anyone saw them. He felt Gear shaking on his shoulder and he was worried that he hurt her until he heard her laughter.

"That was awesome," Gear said with a wicked grin as he gently set her back down, his hands lingering on her sides.

Gear didn't mind the lingering touch. She's been having the best time of her life 'rehabilitating' him. She hated to admit that slowly, feelings were creeping into her about him- feelings that might get in the way for her. She was, after all, not exactly the best person when it came to dealing with feelings. So for now, she was going to enjoy his company and do what she was sent there to do.

When James finally let go of her waist, he stepped into the ready-to-go boxing ring. Gear took off everything that would get in her way- her armband, her jacket, her belt, and her glove. James' eyes briefly looked at her hand- it was a metallic fake, much like his arm. The prosthetic was her whole hand and it went almost to her elbow. She winked at him.

"We're more alike than you thought, Buck. Now, are we just gonna stand here or rumble?"

She stood on the other side of the ring across from him, her figure crouched down slightly in a ready position. His form mimicked hers before they started the fight. She sent a kick towards his head first and he grabbed it, twisting it. She turned into the twist, doing a side-flip. She managed to get his shoulder with her other kick during that flip. James dodged and sent a punch to her gut. It made a hit and she got winded briefly.

She managed to move herself, getting behind him. She sent a punch to his pressure point, but he turned and grabbed her wrist with one hand. His metal hand, on instinct, grabbed her throat with a small amount of pressure. Gear's eyes widened a fraction, but for the most part, she tried to remain calm. She knew full well that he could easily kill her with that metal hand of his. He didn't.

His eyes widened when he realize that he cut off her air pipe. He let go and backed away slightly. She took a few deep breaths.

"Killer grip, Buck, way to cut a session short," Gear coughed, but she still looked at him with a smile, "If you want- we can return to the room now- just to rest or I can show you these movies. I'd think you'd like _Beauty and the Beast._"

James just stared at her- absolutely stunned that he almost killed her. He almost killed her…. Her- Gear. The girl he was starting to have feelings for, possibly love… And he almost killed her. Yet she was acting like it never happened, she was smiling, _joking_.

"I almost killed you," James whispered as he sank down to the floor.

Gear knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder,

"But you didn't and that's what counts… Maybe you aren't ready for a sparring session just yet. We can work on it."

"I almost killed you," James repeated, looking up at her, "I could have killed you just like I killed all those other people… How can you smile at me like that? Like I did nothing wrong?"

"Is it really the weapon's fault that his holder's attentions are evil," Gear questioned as she set down beside him, "I smile at you Buck 'cause you are James

'Bucky' Barnes. You are amazing. You are kind. You were used though. Sometimes… I think doing evil things doesn't really make you evil."

Seeing that he wasn't going to answer her, she sighed.

"Can I tell you something Buck? Something about me that not many know? Something that may help you feel better?"

James looked up at her and slowly nodded. She smiled,

"We're more alike than you realize, Buck."

She turned her metal hand slowly,

"Lost this hand when some guy tried to kill me because he knew what I'm about to tell you…"

James' fists clenched slightly as she continued,

"But he figured it out himself- I didn't trust him. You, I do trust. I know you won't tell and I don't think you'll hurt me… My most known name is _Quam Tu_. I'm a hacker and an inventor. I've sold blueprints, inventions, and none of that is bad since I don't sell them to the wrong people, _anymore_. I've hacked into governments, sold government plans. I'm the most known and feared hacker…"

James looked at her in wonder as she continued,

"I did a lot of bad things, Buck. I have killed a few people. I have sold the wrong info to the wrong people when I was younger, stupid. The only difference is that I wasn't being controlled. I did it of my own free will. Now, I don't do it. I got better. I do the right thing. And that's what you're doing now, Buck. Unlike me, though, you don't need redemption- you just need a chance."

Gear surprised him by laughing,

"Look at me, getting all mushy and shit. I'm not very good with pep talks so why don't you say we head back to the room and you can some rest?"

James nodded slowly as he stood up, reaching a hand to help her. Her words helped him and shocked him. He couldn't believe that the redheaded angel in front of him was a killer, a criminal once upon a time, anyway. Still, it didn't change his feelings towards her.

* * *

Steve walked through Stark Tower with a bit on his mind. He was glad that his best friend was back for the most part. He was glad that Gear was willing to help. Most of all, he was just thankful that Bucky might have found someone to be happy with. He might have been old and old-fashioned, but he knew his best friend well. Every time he visited Bucky, after Gear had left, Bucky wouldn't stop talking about Gear. He asked questions. He told Steve what had happened that day. Today, however, he said the thing that Steve had been suspicious of for a while now. _'I think… I think I'm falling for her- hard Steve… '_

However, Tony had called him to the security room. If it was another gag, Steve was going to get him back somehow.

"So, Capsiscle," Tony greeted, "How's our new lovebirds?"

Steve stopped,

"You mean Bucky and Miss Gia?"

"Miss," Tony scoffed, "After having her here for over a month you should know that she is anything but a miss."

"She's still a lady Tony," Steve scolded, "And it's polite to refer to a lady as a _Miss_ or a _Ma'am."_

"That' all old-school," Tony waved it off, "But you didn't answer the question. They're the new gossip of SHIELD and I need to make sure I bet on the right person. Yeah, you heard right- we're _betting_ on them."

"You're _what,_" Steve asked horrified.

"He's right, Cap," Natasha said as she entered the room, "I even joined the betting circle- all of u did except you and Fury…"

"Speaking of Fury," Tony mused, "I wonder where he is…"

"Here," Fury said as he entered the room, "Why did you call me Stark?"

"Because," Tony said, "We are here to discuss the makings of a beautiful relationship!"

Tony motioned to the screen behind him. The screen showed Bucky and Gear on the couch inside the room. Gear was asleep, probably from one of her late nights working. Her head rested on Bucky's metal shoulder and he didn't seem to mind. He had an arm wrapped around her and he kept glancing between the TV screen, which was playing _Beauty and the Beast,_ and Gear with a small smile.

"I should've known this would have happened," Fury growled.

"Wait you were in on the gossip," Tony asked shocked.

"There's not a thing that happens that I don't know about, Stark. But if this continues, we could have a problem on our hands."

"What do you mean," Steve asked cautiously, "She's helping him and if they truly care about each other then…"

"Then he might fall in love," Natasha explained as Fury left in a huff, "I looked into Gear's files- a good portion of them were notes by Fury himself. He knew her since she was a kid, apparently. SHIELD kept an eye on her a bit for a while seeing potential in her, Fury was in charge of the case. He watched her grow up- one note said he even considered adopting her despite the differences in their races. Either way, if they fall in love-"

"-Daddy Fury's going to be mad," Tony guessed.

"No. Gear doesn't believe in love- it's a continual note in the files. She has left every single person who has ever said that they loved her so if Bucky falls in love…."

"-He's going to get his heart broken," Steve finished with a sad look in his eyes, "Isn't there some chance she might love him back?"

"Maybe, but it's slim," Natasha mused, "She's been getting better, apparently. According to the notes, the whole thing was a psychological connection disorder. She didn't have time to bond with her parents so she grew up with the belief that love doesn't exist- didn't help that everyone who said they loved her when she was a teen left her."

"-And if he gets his heart broken then he's useless for SHIELD," Bruce guessed.

"He's not just a weapon," Steve frowned, "He's a person as well."

"SHIELD doesn't always see it that way…. So for the sake of them," Bruce pointed to the screen, "I hope that she loves him back."

* * *

James looked around desperately. Where was she? He called her ten minutes ago the second he realized the storm had started, despite the fact that it was only three in the morning. A part of him felt bad for calling her, possibly waking her up from the sleep that he knew she needed (she hardly ever slept). Yet, the storm was…it was scaring him. His heart race had accelerated. He was panting for breath with each glance out the window. _Where is she…I need her…_

The door swung open. Gear dashed through the door, clad only in a long night-shirt that went mid-thigh. She didn't even wear her belt, glove, or goggles, just her metal armband. Her hair was a bit messy as it swung behind her as she ran. She knelt down where he was on the floor. She put an arm around him comfortingly,

"Hey, I'm here, Buck…"

There was a clash of thunder and a brief flash of lightening. James' mind filled with images- flashbacks. Experimentation. Electrocution. He threw his arms around Gear and buried his face into her neck, using her like an anchor. He was real. He was here. He wasn't _there_ anymore. He got out. He was safe and he was free. She was real. She was really here. She was helping him. He cared about her.

"I remember…the experiments," he whispered into her ear.

He felt her shiver slightly. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"It's okay, James… They can't hurt you and they never will."

"How do you know that," James boldly asked though the fact that she called him by his real name brought him comfort.

"Because I won't let them."

James looked into her eyes for a brief moment before looking away with a small chuckle.

"Usually it's the guy that gets to say that," he said dryly, "But you know that… I won't let anyone hurt you either…"

"Then I'm in good hands," Gear smiled, "Now, looks like the storm calmed down, it's three in the morning, I'm too lazy to go home, and you've never seen _The Lord of the Rings."_

"I read the books, I remember that."

"Which is good, but you have to see the movies so I can show you the funny remix."

* * *

Gear took her normal seat beside Bucky. She brought multiple movies with her, determined to catch him up with all the latest pop references. The total stack of 20+ movies made James' eyes bulge slightly, but Gear was determined. He looked through the movies titles- some were things that she mentioned but they didn't have time to watch like _The Breakfast Club_. Others he never heard before- _The Muppets, Little Mermaid, Mulan, Frozen, Brave, Braveheart, Hercules, _and more. He picked up one of the title and looked at her,

_"The Little Mermaid?"_

"Hey, don't diss the movies, these movies are my childhood and are the best movies. I'll have you know that _The Little Mermaid_ is awesome," Gear said defensively, "I'm about to go grab some coffee. Be right back."

She dashed out the door just as James called out,

"Oh can you get me a- never mind," he sighed.

She was already gone. It was one of the things that he learned about Gear. She was always looking out for number one. She wasn't selfish- he realized that she just honestly forgot common curtsey (if she was ever taught it) and she forgot to take others into consideration. It wasn't the first time that she never asked him what he wanted when she left to go get coffee (which he also learned was like her 'lifeline'- she wasn't entirely awake without coffee).

To her- it was always coffee for one.

* * *

James paced the room nervously. Today was supposed to be the day where he was allowed out. He was better. He was good. Yet where was she? Where was Gear? Where was his hope? His _найдено__любовь__? _Surely she would be here to celebrate. She said that she had a celebration planned out for him when she saw him again. She wouldn't abandon him. What if she got sick? What if something came up? What if she go hurt or injured? He wouldn't forgive himself if he wasn't there to protect his girl.

_My girl,_ James thought, _she's my girl… But what does she think? Does she think she's mine? Or does she not love me as I love her? Does she even realize my feelings? Or was everything I mistook as a sign she may love me was just her being a friend?_

He continued to pace the room. What about what she had said? She had said that when he was free, he would need a place to stay. She offered him her place to stay at so he wouldn't be stuck in Stark Tower. He was going to live with her. Was she going back on that word now?

"Hey Bucky," Steve greeted as he entered the room with a smile, "How's it feel to be a new man?"

"Good," James said with a smile, "But…Where is she?"

"She called in," Steve shook her head, "Something came up, she couldn't make it and she wouldn't stop apologizing."

James looked down. He was right. Something did come up, but was it something more important than him? What if he was right about her not loving him? What if she was out there with her husband or a boyfriend? What if she had kids with another man and had to take care of them? What if…. Millions of scenarios ran through his head, each one bringing him into a darker mood.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, she invited all of us to her house to celebrate," Steve said with a wry smile.

"It does…what time," James asked impatiently, "I need to see her…"

"I don't know," Steve admitted, then seeing James' saddened look he continued, "But no one said that we couldn't go over there early."

The rest of the Avengers, save for Thor (who had yet to even visit and even meet Gear), arrived at Gear's house. It was seemingly normal, but a bit large for her to be living just by herself. It was two stories, had a small garden outside, and was complete with a white picket fence.

"Huh, pretty normal," Tony commented, "That's surprising."

They all walked to the door, easily fitting onto the spacious front porch. Steve rang the doorbell. He was a bit shocked as he noticed a small camera at the peephole leering back at him only to 'vanish' after getting a good look at them. The front door swung open and they all stepped in eagerly. James found he liked the normality of the house- it seemed like a typical family home. There were hardwood floors, light blue walls, typical furniture. James noticed the coffee on the table- _must be hers. She is always drinking coffee. _Then they all noticed the small figure that had opened the door.

"Her file didn't mention kids," Natasha and Clint muttered to each other.

It was a little girl, maybe three years old (which meant that Gear would have had to have her when she was twenty-two). She looked a lot like Gear so she must have been her daughter- they both had long red hair and pale turquoise eyes. Her face had a few freckles, something that Gear didn't have so she must have gotten it from the father. She looked up at them in awe. James, however, was just looking downcast and disappointed- he knew that he misread her feelings. For some reason, it hurt a lot more than it should have. Tony whistled,

"Never pictured her as a mother."

"Hi sweetie," Natasha greeted as she knelt down, "Do you know where Gear is?"

"Gwear," the child muttered, "She here… I get her!"

She smiled cutely before running off, only stumbling a bit. Steve patted James' on the shoulder,

"You'd make a good stepfather if their father isn't in the picture."

"I…I hope so… I just…I wanted-"

"You wanted your own," Steve whispered, "That's understandable, but that won't make them any less your own if you learn to love them- that is, if you really love this dame."

"I love her," James said fiercely, "I do."

In a minute, Gear came out. Her red hair was up in a bun and her usual yellow-tinted goggles were on her head. She wore her usual accessories, minor the glove, and actually wore casual clothes- just jeans and a purple tank top. She was also being dragged by her metallic hand by a hyper three year old.

"Lil, I told ya I was coming," Gear laughed, "And when I said you could answer the door, I meant with your brother too."

"Sworry," the child, Lil, answered.

Gear ruffled the child's hair,

"It's okay, just go get Evan. I'm sure he'd like to meet the heroes too… If you do this, you might get some extra cookies with lunch but shhh don't tell your father."

"Okie dokie," Lil chirped as she ran off again.

Gear smiled as she watched the child run off before turning to her guests. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly,

"I didn't expect you guys so soon. Their dad comes pick them up in like…ten minutes?"

James gritted his teeth with his fists clenched. He was going to meet the father- that was just _great…_ Steve looked at James sympathetically while Tony seemed like a kid on a playground as he explored the house- muttering about the tech in it. Clint headed straight to the kitchen as the two kids came back.

"There's a strange man in the house," Evan warned, "Don't like 'im."

Evan crossed his small arms over his chest. The four year old had black hair, but violet eyes- _he must've gotten it from the father,_ James thought bitterly until Steve elbowed him. Gear laughed,

"He's a friend. Evan, Lillian, these are friends. Remember the superheroes I told you about?"

Evan's eyes got wide,

"Him?"

He pointed at James. James looked at the children confused as they tackled him.

"Gwear talks a lot about you," Evan babbled, "She says-"

Gear grabbed Evan and pulled him off of James. Her face was a bit pink as she put a hand over the toddler's mouth. She gave a sheepish smile,

"He doesn't know when to shut up."

James smirked slightly, but it disappeared as the bell rang.

"Shittles," Gear swore as she ran off to answer the door, handing Evan off to Natasha, who was also being awed at by Lillian.

"There's hope for you yet, pal," Steve whispered, "at least the kids like you."

When Gear returned, she was talking to a man. He had black hair and vivid blue eyes that were shining. The two of them were laughing as he put an arm around Gear- making James' fists twitch. The two kids tackled the man.

"DADDY!"

"Hey now, Daddy still needs to breath," the man laughed as the kids clung to him.

He turned to Gear,

"Thanks for watching them."

"Hey, I don't mind, oh by the way- meet the Avengers. Avengers, meet my sort-of little brother, Danny Fenton. You already met my niece and nephew."

"Niece and nephew…brother," James muttered as a smile broke out on his face.

Danny stuck out a hand,

"It's great to meet you guys. Gear, I'll see you later- thanks again for watching them."

"Anytime Double D. Just remember to say hi to that wife of yours' for me. She owes me a sparring match."

"Will do," Danny laughed as he waved goodbye.

The kids waved goodbye as well and like that- they were gone, leaving a very relived James 'Bucky' Barnes. Gear turned to him with a smile,

"That offer to stay here still stands. Just be warned- I do have two labs down in the basement and I'm prone to staying down there a lot. People claim I'm a workaholic."

She laughed,

"Not to mention the fact that if you stay here, you'll be seeing a lot of niece and nephew. They stay here a lot cause Danny's an astronaut and Sam's an environmentalist whose always on the move."

As she listed all the 'warnings', James found he didn't really mind because this was really happening. He was moving in with her- at least until he found a place of his own.

* * *

It took a full month for him to understand all of Gear's little habits and quirks- and there were plenty of _quirks._ Most of her habits, however, weren't necessarily bad, but gave James a bit of a hard time focusing. For example, one of her quirks, he realized, was that she had a habit of blowing things up in her lab- something that set him on edge and he knew that even if he asked her to be more careful, that she would still do it because inventing things was her passion, her _drive_. One of her habits, one that wasn't that bad but made James blush fifty shades of red, was that she sometimes forgot to put on clothes in the morning. Countless times has he walked into the kitchen to find her in just her underwear and a tank top (with no bra) just muttering to herself as she made coffee.

The bright side was that living with her helped him remember a few things- he remembered that he could cook. So every night, he was the one who made diner (as she hardly ate breakfast and usually ordered something for lunch). He didn't mind, in his mind it was just a payment for giving him someplace to stay.

He wondered if things would be like this if he was living with her _for real_. If they were a couple, would he walk in to find her in her underwear, see her muttering to herself as she made coffee, or would things be slightly different. Would she be more cautious around him, would she act shy about her body, would she maybe make coffee for two instead of just for her? Or at least offer him some of hers? Would he finally know her name?

He sighed as he entered the kitchen. It was diner time and Gear wasn't up there- probably working as she usually did. He looked over to the living room where there were blankets, pillows, and a stuffed seal. He offered to sleep on the couch (the other bedrooms were the kids' rooms and the beds were much too small), but Gear refused. She slept on the couch with her stuffed seal (she said its name was Silkie). It made him a bit guilty- especially at night when he laid on those black blankets in that large bed, wondering if it would be alright if he asked her to sleep in there with him at least. They still hadn't made their relationship quite clear.

He fixed up some burgers and as soon as the meat hit the pan, there was a small breeze. He looked up to see Gear waiting at the table with a cheeky grin. She smiled,

"Hey Buck! I smelt burgers."

He laughed- Gear had a keen nose and she was a meat lover through and through. The laughter died off as he realized that he did have to talk to her. He turned the oven off and put the pan on a cool burner so he wouldn't burn the meat. Then, he made his way to the table and sat across from Gear. He looked down at his hands in thought. Gear watched him, confused, but she knew that he was about to talk about something serious.

"Gear…. I… I need to talk to you."

Gear moved to the couch and motioned for him to follow her. As soon as he sat down, she took his hands in hers.

"Look, I don't do the mushy-stuff, not that often anyway, but you know if something is bothering you, I'm all ears… So what's the issue?"

"…You."

Gear's eyes widened and she retracted her hand a bit, her metallic hand making a small scraping noise against his own prosthetic. James cursed under his breath,

"No! I mean… Damn it… Gear, I care about you- I feel attracted to you, I dare say I might love you and…I need to know what your feelings are, where we stand…"

Gear surprised him yet again- something she never failed to do. She laughed. James felt a bit offended that she would laugh and he was about to say something when she put her hand up to his cheek- her real hand. She ran her thumb under his eye as she moved closer.

"James- I'm sorry I'm not the best when it comes to explaining things, but the fact that I'm letting you stay here says that I care about you a lot. I don't walk into the kitchen with just underwear and a shirt because I forgot clothes- I do it because I find it amusing to see you blush and try to avoid staring at me. I like you staring though- makes me feel… sexy…. James, I care about you. I don't know if I loved you at firs because for the longest time, I never even believed that love could exist. Then I met you and I felt the fastest attraction I ever felt. I craved to get to know you, feel you… James, I dare say I love you too."

Gear brought her lips to his for kiss. It was nice as it sent a shot of emotion and passion through each of them. Months of craving each other was summed up in just one kiss- all that built up lust, passion, _love_ was poured out. When she opened her mouth slightly as he put a hand on the curve of her back, he took the invitation. His tongue explored her mouth and when there was no where else left to explore, he brought his lips to her neck, kissing it softly. She gasped and then chuckled.

"Funny, usually I'm the forward one…"

As the two explored each other for the first time, made love with each other- not sex. Gear as no stranger to sex. She remembered each man and woman she had brought to bed with her. She remembered the countless one night stands from bars- all the numbers she never called back. This was different. This wasn't sex, this was _love_. She brought her lips to his ear as they laid there on the couch, bare, and slightly sweaty, curled into each others' arms for comfort.

"My name," she whispered, "I never told you my real name… The others knew but not you…. My name is Gywn, Gywn Gia."

James kissed her forehead before smiling at her,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am… I'm James Barnes, but most people call me Bucky."

* * *

It took one full year for them to be engaged. Gear found someone that she discovered love with, someone who protected her and didn't care that she was _Quam Tu_ and that sometimes, she cared more about technology than for people. James found someone that he finally loved as well- someone that knew about his past and didn't say that it didn't matter, just that he could grow stronger because of it. They both found someone that they didn't think of as a one-time thing, someone that they wanted to be with for the rest of their lives- it was something that Steve was a bit envious of, but happy for.

James found that living with Gear was no different. She still muttered to herself. She still worked late hours. Though there were differences too. She actually slept more. They slept in the same bed. Sometimes when he went down into the kitchen she was fully naked instead of just in underwear. She cuddled with him instead of that stuffed animal.

Most of all, every morning, he woke up and he found out that she made coffee for two.


End file.
